A cable connection of great length, whether this is a connection of electric power cables, telecommunications cables or optical cables, generally consists of a succession of sections of cables, the length of each section generally corresponding to the length which may be transported on a drum. After laying, these successive sections are connected together through suitable junctions.
The laying of a cable connection of great length according to the prior art, after the ducts which should receive the sections of cables have been buried, consists of making a cavity or laying excavation at each duct end in order to be able to bring a full drum there and to introduce and lay the corresponding cable section, in particular according to any of the techniques described in patent EP 1 518 317 or application PCT/EP2010/060 371, both of which are herein incorporated by reference.
The major drawback of such a laying technique lies in the fact that a cavity or laying excavation has to be made between each laid duct, which entails significant civil engineering costs. Further, it may be difficult to access the laying cavity with a drum of great dimensions, for example if the junction between two successive ducts is located on a mountain or in a tunnel or else in a built-up environment.
In order to avoid these drawbacks, embodiments of the invention proposes methods for laying a cable connection of great length in the claims.